1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a document data producing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a cloud service in which a cloud platform on the Internet executes a process for a service requested from a client to thereby provide execution results to the client. The client, which requests a service to the cloud service, is located in a local area network where external access is limited. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-140276 discloses an image communication apparatus for transmitting image data attached to an e-mail. The image communication apparatus detects the size of the file attached to an e-mail to be transmitted, and issues a warning as well as interrupts the transmission of the e-mail when the size of the attached file exceeds the acceptable amount.
A document production service that executes a document production process requested from a client in conjunction with a cloud service to thereby provide execution results to the client is contemplated. The document production service overlays data such as client's work information or the like managed by a cloud platform and the form managed by the document production service to thereby produce document data (e.g., document file). Here, the document production service may upload the produced document file to the cloud platform in response to a request from a client. In such a case, the cloud platform functions as a virtual document file management server for managing a document file.
However, some cloud platforms set a limit on the uploadable file size. In the cloud platform, service is published on the Internet, and many users share resources in a multi-tenant environment. Therefore, some cloud platforms may set a limit on the uploadable file size to avoid resources from being exhausted by a specific user(s).
An error occurs when a system, which provides a document production service in conjunction with a cloud service with its uploadable file size being limited, uploads a file that exceeds the size limitation to a cloud platform. As a result, the produced document file cannot be provided to a client. In addition, when an error occurs while uploading, the cloud platform needlessly executes processing (e.g., API call) performed when uploading a document file.